Boy Meets Girl
by Xaphrin
Summary: Beast Boy meets a shape-shifter, just like himself! She’s sweet, cute, funny and a good fighter. It’s great to have her on their team! The problem? Raven starts to battle with a new emotion she must keep in check: jealousy.
1. Meeting

OKAY!!! Konnichiwa minna-san! Hi! My name is Xaphrin and I'm here to tell you a story! Just a couple o' notes before I hop into my story:

1) I've never written a fan-fiction based on an American show (I write mostly anime fan-fictions), occasionally a Japanese word or two will slip into the text, and I wanted apologize in advance.

2) I've never written a Teen Titans fan-fic before. So, wish me luck!

3) I Don't Own Teen Titans (Yay Cartoon Network!) 

4) Enjoy!

Boy Meets Girl 

_(A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction)_

               It was absolutely the most _perfect day for a walk. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the clouds looked like fluffy white rabbits…_

               Okay, Beast Boy wasn't out here to enjoy the sun, the birds, or the fluffy rabbit-clouds. He'd much rather be in a dark room playing his favorite video game, or watching some crazy Japanese animation. (Doesn't he seem like the type of guy to watch anime?)

               The truth was that Robin wanted to start a new 'training program', and Beast Boy was only too happy to comply… _not. So here he was walking around town, arms folded behind his head and sighing at all the 'Closed for the Holiday' signs in many windows of the shops and restaurants that lined the streets._

               "I am _so bored…" Beast boy moaned as he redirected his walking to the park. There were all sorts of people milling about, flying kits and being with friends and family. He was here along._

               Once again the avocado-skinned male sighed, as he flopped on to the grass that matched his hair color "I'm so freakin' board!"

               "Me too…" said a very musical voice next to him.

               Beast Boy kept staring at the blue sky and clouds as he spoke to the owner of the voice. "So, what are you doing out here?"

               "Trying to see what shapes the clouds resemble… like that one above me, I think it looks like a submarine."

               Beast Boy looked up and laughed. "Hey, you're right. What about that one?" He pointed to a cloud to his left. "Don't you think it looks like a plane?"

               There was a long silence, then a loud gasp coming from the person next to him. "You're… you're green!"

               Beast Boy sighed deeply and let his hand flop to the grass. Again with the superficial judgments… so what if he was the color of vegetables. He still had feelings!

               "Yeah… I am…" He sat up and rubbed his head. Another day gone to waste… "Sorry to bother you…" He stood up to leave the park.

               "Don't leave!" 

               Beast boy looked over his shoulder, and boy what a sight he saw! There was a girl! But not just _any girl! She was… she was… she was __green! Just like him! With elfin ears and all!_

               "Who… who are you?" Beast Boy whispered, looking her up and down in utter shock… not to mention how pretty she was as well.

               The girl blushed, and she tucked a stray piece of dark blue hair behind her ear. "My name is Kijin*. Who are you?" (*Kijin (Kee-jeen)= A whimsical person/creature [Japanese])

                "Well…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, suddenly feeling a little goofy about his name. "I don't have a title as pretty as that… my name's Beast Boy."

               Kijin giggled at his red face and awkward appearance. "It's cute…"

               "Are you… a shape-shifter?" Beast Boy questioned carefully, so not to upset her. 

               Kijin nodded, smiling. "Mm-hm…" Her eyes, unlike his, were blue and sparkled every time she spoke or smiled, drawing Beast Boy even more into her aura. It seemed like he was a moth and she was the shining flame in the dark world.

               "Are you one as well?"

               "Huh? … Oh! Yeah…" Beast Boy was jolted out of his reverie. She _was_ pretty… "I'm sorry… it's just that I've never met another shape-shifter."

               "Me either…" 

               There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Here they were, two very different people and yet so similar when they were together.

               "So… um… do you wanna get a soda or something…?" Beast Boy questioned.

               Kijin's eyes lit up. "Sure!" 

               Raven walked into the living room to find everyone, except Beast Boy, was there, doing something. Cyborg and Robin were playing a game, and Cyborg was winning for once. Robin, however, didn't seem too thrilled about it.

               "I feel a sense of foreboding…" Raven said as she sat down next to Starfire. 

               "Oh YEAH!" Cyborg said, grinning. "That's how Robin's gonna feel when I finally kick his butt!"

               "You just wait and see metal-man!" Growled Robin in response, furiously pressing buttons on the controller.

               Starfire had recently taken Martha Stewart as her goddess and was currently in the process of trying to recreate every project the psychopath-crafter had ever created. Presently, the redhead was making some sort of lambrequin-looking thing for her bedroom. It was very weird, and very… _pink._

               "What do you mean, a sense of foreboding?" Starfire questioned as she strung silk flowers together on a piece of yellow ribbon. 

               "I don't know…" Raven shifted uncomfortably. "… It's like there's something wrong… with Beast Boy."

               "YESSSSS!" Cyborg jumped up and threw his hands into their air. "Ha-ha! I beat you, Robin! No new training program!"

               Robin sighed and tossed his controller aside. "All the same. I didn't expect the program to last that long anyway… no one seems to want to actually… _train_."

               Starfire blinked at the situation, then turned back to Raven. "With Beast Boy? What do you mean?"

               "Huh?" Cyborg jumped into the conversation quickly, walking over to the conversing females. "What's up with BB?" 

               Raven blushed, and looked away for a moment. "I… I felt a sense of foreboding, and I think it's about Beast Boy. Where is he, anyway?" 

               Robin let a small smirk cross his lips. He knew there was something going on between Raven and Beast Boy, there had to be. Otherwise Raven would never even _think_ about questioning the rest of the team of Beast Boy or his whereabouts.

               "He vamoosed when he learned about the training program," Cyborg said, leaning against the couch and looking at his violet-haired companion.

               Starfire gave a start and looked to Robin for guidance. "Vamoosed?"

               He laughed. "Word of the day calendar, Cy?" 

               "Hey!" Cyborg cried indignantly. "It's a good tool to increase my vocabulary."

               "Well," Robin laughed. "Good luck with that one." He turned back to Starfire. "Vamoosed means 'run off'."

               "Oh… yes!" Starfire said brightly, as she turned back to Raven. "Beast Boy has _vamoosed_." 

               "I don't like moose… or mooses… or whatever they're called!" A voice cried from the doorway. "And why are you talking about me anyway?"

               "Raven fel-mmph!" Raven growled and clamped a hand over Starfire's mouth.

               "Huh?" The green-haired man looked from face to face and saw nothing. Finally he walked all the way into the living room. Robin felt another small smirk take over his mouth again; BB was so naïve to the world around him. Especially when that world included Raven. 

               "Good news, I'm cooking dinner tonight!" Beast Boy suddenly stated brightly, smiling at his companions. His reply was a chorus of moans. 

               "Awe… sick…" Cyborg cried, dropping to his knees and looking at his green friend. "I can't _stand your tofu stuff, BB! Let __me cook dinner! Pleaaaaseeee." _

               Beast Boy glared at his metallic friend. "FYI," He called out. "I'm having company over and she doesn't eat meat either."

               "What, was there a convention of vegetarians downtown today?" Raven asked sarcastically, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

               "Actually…" Beast Boy's voice got very soft, and he looked at the ground, smiling innocently. "I met this girl today…"

               Raven, for no apparent reason, suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. 

               Beast Boy gave a start and watched her storm away from her companions. "Raven! What's wrong?" He called after her, surprised at her sudden display. Was she really _that upset of tofu? "If you really want I'll cook you a steak!" _

               A book came hurling at his face in response. Beast boy soon found himself on his back and on the floor. 

               Robin looked from his green companion to the door, and then back again. He didn't think that Raven would have reacted so violently to BB actually meeting a girl. Although it was a shock that Beast Boy actually met a _girl._ There had to be some sort of catch…

               "Ow…" Beast Boy whined as he sat up and rubbed the thick, red line that ran down the middle of his face. "What did I say…?" 

               Robin smiled and sat down next to his friend. "So, BB, who's this girl?" 

               "Oh… actually… I want everyone to meet her. She'll be here at seven." He blushed a little.

               Robin gave a start. This was serious, it almost seemed as if Beast Boy wanted everyone's opinion on this girl. Raven must have picked up on it, and that's why she got so upset. Robin didn't blame her either… he would have gotten upset had Starfire met some new guy. He glanced at the redhead, who had put down her unfinished lambrequin and was looking blankly between her friends.

               "Actually… she's…" Beast Boy looked up at Robin. "She's a shape-shifter, like me." 


	2. Jealousy

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Sorry this took so long to get out! But here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: _Jealousy_**

_(January 28, 2004) _

               Robin choked on his breath as his eyes went wide in disbelief. "She… she's a shape-shifter?"

               Beast Boy nodded and stood up. He cracked his back and sighed. These beatings from Raven were going to force him to a chiropractor sooner or later.

               "Mm-hm… We met in the park today… and things just kind-of… went." He shrugged calmly.

               Robin, however, did not take the statement lightly, and he jumped back in surprise. "Things went _where!?" He shouted. _

               Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy's face turned a bright red as the thought finally sunk in.   

               "Hey!" Beast Boy cried defensively. "Give me _some_ moral credit!".

               "Beast Boy, that must mean you've found another you!" Starfire cried happily.

               "Huh?" The green-haired boy stared at his friend in complete confusion. "What are you talking about, Star?"

               "On my planet when we find love, we say we have found another part of ourselves, and therefore have found another of ones self. You have found another you!" Starfire basked in this information, and seemed far too excited for normal human standards. Robin and Cyborg sniggered behind their hands. 

               "Hey!" Beast Boy cried holding up his hands in defense. "Back it up, Star. Kijin and I aren't in _love or anything. I just __happened to meet another shape-shifter. That's all." He stated the last two words very firmly and looked at the other Titans resolutely. _

               Robin shook his head and sighed. "So, you want us all to have dinner with the two of you?"

               Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah! Kijin is really nice, I'm sure you'll like her." 

               "Do you need help preparing the meal?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked from her, to her lambrequin, to the _Martha Stewart Living magazines, then back at her._

               "Eh no, Marth- I mean Star. I think I'm good…" Beast Boy slowly backed away. 

               Robin laughed. "Hey, BB, let me help you clean up the kitchen. I was the one who trashed it this morning…"

               Beast Boy looked strangely at Robin. He knew for a fact that the kitchen wasn't trashed, seeing as that was the first room he came into when he entered Titan Tower. "Um… _sure, Robin…"_

               The two young men walked into the spotless kitchen in an awkward silence. Beast Boy went to the fridge before he spoke to his friend. "Okay, Robin… what do you want to talk about?"

               Robin leaned against the counter and looked at his green friend. "Beast Boy…"

               Beast Boy looked up suddenly, eyes narrowing on the masked teen. Robin only called him by his full name when he either a) wanted something; or b) had something _very serious to talk about._

               "What is it?"

               Robin shifted for a moment, before he decided upon his opening statement. "Raven was worried about you today."

               Beast Boy's cheeks flushed instantly, and he turned fully to look at his companion. After a moment he shrugged the information off, then went back to searching the fridge. "Oh? What about?"

               "She said she had a sense of foreboding…" Robin suspected that Raven felt something else, but wouldn't admit it. There _had_ to be something going on, whether they wanted to admit it or not. There were feelings that were left unsaid between Raven and Beast Boy, and Robin was determined to find out exactly what these feelings were. And maybe give little push?

               "She didn't know where you were… and she even asked about you." 

               Beast Boy suddenly dropped the jar he was holding, it crashed onto the floor and he swore profusely in response. Grabbing a rag, he bent down to pick up the fragments of glass and bits of liquid that was in the jar. 

               "Raven asked about me?" Beast Boy tried to sound casual, but his voice cracked suddenly. "Ahem… that's not like her." 

               Robin sighed and watched Beast Boy for a while longer. "How can you say that? You know Raven is your friend, she cares about you."

               There was a quick intake of breath, but no words were uttered.

               "BB…" Robin asked seriously, "Do you _like_ Raven?" 

               There was a long silence. "I need to clean this up!" He tried to set about cleaning up the scattered glass, but it seemed in vain. Robin's question hit too close to home and Beast Boy couldn't forget what the masked boy had asked him. 

               "Well, if that's the way you feel…"

               "I didn't give you an answer!" Beast Boy snapped suddenly. Robin took a step away from his companion, who was looking quite frightening right about now.  

               "Okay! Forget this conversation ever happened…" Robin said slowly backing away from Beast Boy. "I'll go clean up the living room for you're your friend…"

               "Kijin," Beast Boy sighed in a tired manner. "Her name is Kijin…"

               "Right, Kijin." With that, Robin turned and left. 

               Beast Boy suddenly felt exhausted, and far to tired to cook. Robin _really_ didn't need to bring his feelings for Raven into the conversation. He liked her, yes; maybe even _loved_ her, but Raven was… well, she was _Raven._ There was no mistaking that, and she wasn't meant to be open and frivolous with her feelings. She kept them discrete and in check. So, trying to have a relationship with Raven would be like… having a relationship with a wall. Flat. Boring. Bland. 

               Besides… Raven was so confident in herself that Beast Boy didn't stand a chance at winning her heart. And who could ever learn to love a little green beast anyway? 

               Beast Boy looked at the phone and shrugged. "I guess there isn't any other option…" He picked it up and hit speed-dial. "Hello? I'd like to order a quart of vegetable lo mein, a quart of chicken chop suey…"

               Raven brooded in her dark and ominous bedroom. So many things ran through her head at that moment; all sorts of questions and musings. Her mind was a black whirlpool of a million thoughts, and they all dealt with the happenings of only several minutes before then. Why had she reacted so irrationally when she heard that Beast Boy had met a girl? It wasn't her place to care anyway if he met some shape-shifter, he had a right to do so. So, why had she reacted like that? 

               Raven sighed and picked up her mirror. In it she saw a reflection of herself, only the cloak around her was black. That was odd… since when did one of her emotions wear a _black cloak?_

               "Who are you?"

               The girl looked at her and almost smirked, as if that figment of emotion knew something that Raven, her self, did not. 

               "I'm your new emotion…" The reflection stated haughtily, pulling back the hood of her cloak to reveal a face identical to Raven's. But… there was something in her eyes that shimmered with defiance, as if the emotion its self was going to burst from the figment of Raven. 

               "But…" Raven whispered, a look of utter confusion sweeping over her face. "I thought…"

               "Thought _what? That you had all your emotions?" The girl laughed at Raven, her laugh was cruel and mocking. It was as if Raven was mocking herself in that mirror, and no one _but_ herself could save her. "No no no… you don't have all your emotions __quite yet… after me, you're only missing one."_

               "You _didn't answer my question: who _are_ you?" Raven asked, getting a little peeved at the way this emotion was treating her. Raven could easily block this emotion out and subdue her._

               "I'm jealousy!" The emotion laughed. "And don't think you can subdue me as easily as your other emotions! I didn't show up nearly last for nothing." 

               "Oh, so I _can't subdue you?" Raven hissed, smirking at the new emotion. It obviously didn't know Raven's powers very well._

               "Oh, I never said that… I just said that subduing me wouldn't be _easy_." 

               "You're mocking me," Raven snapped suddenly at the mirror.

               "That I am! Besides… when your last emotion arrives, she _can't_ be subdued." 

               "And who is that?"

               The reflection smirked again. "Do you really want to know?"

               "If it's Rage, you're talking about, I've already taken care of her," Raven hissed at her reflection. Jealousy shook her head and laughed.

               "Nope. You haven't had this emotion before, and she _is_ a nasty one." Jealousy laughed again, then smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave… you have to go meet Beast Boy's new _girlfriend."_

               Raven hissed at her reflection. "She's _not_ his girlfrie-" She cut herself short. Uh-oh… perhaps this emotion was being truthful, already Raven was having trouble suppressing it. 

               "Right, right… you just belive that." With a small puff of gray smoke, jealousy vanished from the mirror and Raven was looking at her own reflection again.

               'I will not be outsmarted by an emotion! I can take care of this my own way! Stupid jealousy…' Raven thought as she stood up. 'However… what can this last emotion be… and… how will it effect me?'

               Raven had been told, ever since she was a little girl, that she would receive her emotions one by one; and they would change and grow with her. But, when she received all of her emotions… something would happen. She hadn't stayed on Azarath long enough to find out _exactly what that was, unfortunately. _

               However, if Jealousy was telling the truth, then Raven's last emotion shouldn't be that far behind, right? So… that would mean that _something_ would happen to her soon. But what _was_ that something…? For the first time in her life, Raven was afraid of the unknown. 

               The doorbell rang, startling Raven from her thoughts. She looked toward her door and swallowed hard. 

               _"…You have to go meet Beast Boy's new girlfriend__." _

               Raven sighed and stood up, scowling. "She's _not_ Beast Boy's new girlfriend. He's too stupid to actually _get_ a girlfriend." 

               With that being said, she stalked out of the room. 

               Was it just her, or was Jealousy already taking too strong of a hold in her mind?

               {Insert Standard Disclaimer}


	3. Dinner, Dessert, and a Little Bit of Fru...

**Chapter 3: _Dinner, Dessert, and a Little Bit of Frustration_**

_(January 28, 2004) _

            Beast Boy ran to the door as the bell rang. He was deathly nervous at everyone meeting his new friend, but at the same time he was so excited to see Kijin again. She was really interesting, smart, and pretty… and to top it all off, she laughed at his jokes! He actually felt _good_ around her, more at ease with himself than he had ever been. 

            Beast Boy opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

            Kijin stood there in a cute, little pink sundress with ruffles, and her hair was pulled into two pigtails near the nape of her neck. She looked… absolutely adorable! 

            She smiled brightly, when she saw his familiar face. "Good evening, Beast Boy!" She said sweetly.

            "Hi, Kijin! Come on in!" Beast Boy took a step away from the door and let her enter the Great Hall of Titan Tower.

            Kijin allowed him to take her coat, then turned back to face him. "I brought cookies for you and your friends." She held up a decorative box for him to see. "I thought it might be nice if we had dessert after diner."

            "Oh…" Beast Boy blushed instantly. "You didn't have to do that, Kijin."

            "Oh, but I wanted to. It's so nice for you to introduce me to your friends." Her voice was confident, and seemed very pleased to have done something for Beast Boy and his companions. 

            "I'm glad that you're happy… but we're not very interesting people." Beast Boy laughed as he led his guest through Titan Tower to the living room. 

            There was a long silence. "It's nice to be around you just the same…" She whispered.

            Beast Boy blushed instantly. He looked down at her in confusion, did she just say…? No, it couldn't have been. Kijin was a sweetheart and everything, but no one ever _really got interested in Beast Boy; not one as pretty and interesting as her anyway._

            When they entered the living room, the other Titans were milling around, as if not sure what to do until the guest arrived. Robin was just sitting there, staring at the floor; Starfire was paging through her _Martha Stewart Living _magazine, although her eyes were unfocused, as if she really wasn't looking at the pages; Cyborg had taken to fluffing the pillows on the couch; and Raven was just sitting in a corner brooding about one thing or another. To say the least, they all looked a little nervous about this new guest. What fortunes would she bring?

            "Everyone?"

            All the Titans looked up as Beast Boy entered. Robin and Cyborg stared for a few _long_ moments at the girl next to him. She was gorgeous! Granted her skin was the unnatural shade of avocados, but she was still _very pretty. Her hair and eyes were the shade of midnight blue, and they both shimmered like the ocean whenever she talked or smiled._

            Raven looked the new comer up and down. She didn't think that this girl was anything to brag about, but… why in the world was her skin green? And why was it the same shade of green as Beast Boy's?

            "Everyone," Beast Boy continued. "This is the girl I met in the park today, her name is Kijin."

            "Hello!" Kijin smiled brightly at the Titans; the sound of her voice quickly brought Cyborg and Robin out of their light stare.

            "Oh!" Robin stepped forward, hand extended. "It's nice to meet you, Kijin. I'm Robin."

             Kijin shook his hand delicately, smiling good-naturedly at him. "Robin! It is so wonderful to be finally meeting you. I must say that your reputation precedes you."

            Robin blushed. "Oh? How so?"

            "Well," Kijin giggled lightly and tucked her deep blue hair behind an ear. "Beast Boy thinks very highly of you."

            Robin shot a glance at Beast Boy, but he had scattered off to the kitchen in haste. Robin made a mental note to ask his green friend exactly what he said to the newcomer. 

            "Oh… thanks…" Robin smiled back at her.

            "Hello, Kijin. I'm Cyborg." The tall man said, coming up next to Robin. 

            Kijin smiled brightly and shook his hand as well. "Cyborg, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" 

            That was certainly strange, he never thought that Beast Boy would talk about _him_ on a date. Cyborg blushed deeply and stuttered with a response.

            "Uh… well, I… thank you."

            "I am Starfire, and you are Kijin?" Starfire smiled, approaching the new guest. 

            "I am." Kijin shook the redhead's hand and made pleasant conversation for a moment.

            "Where are you from?" Starfire asked, looking deeply into her eyes. "How old are you? What's your favorite color? And will you be my friend?"

            Robin stifled a laugh. Star somehow always managed to pull off such an… _exuberant_ introduction. 

            Kijin laughed. "I'm from Montreal. I'm sixteen years old. My favorite color is pink, and I would _love to be your friend, Starfire." _

            "Yay!" Starfire jumped forward and embraced her new friend. "I am so glad to have made a new friend!"

            Kijin laughed and returned the hug, embracing the redhead. "Thank you, I'm glad to have a new friend as well… I don't get many of those." Her smile turned a little melancholy, then brightened suddenly. She turned to the last Titan and held out her hand.

            "You must be Raven!"

            Raven looked at the girl's hand, then back into her smiling face. Raven kept her hands crossed over her chest, there was no way she would shake hands with _her._

            "I am. It's nice to meet you." Raven said this all in a very monotone and nonchalant voice, which brought stares from the other Titans. They had known Raven to be upset sometimes, careful, calm, poise even, but she had never really been _rude. This was certainly strange._

            Kijin blinked for a moment, her smile faltered and then she continued on smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you, Raven. I've heard _so_ much about you!"

            Raven's face grew a light pink. "Huh. That's interesting…" 

            "Hey!" A voice called. "Who wants dinner?" 

            Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy. "I ordered Chinese."  

            "Oh, wonderful. Thank you, Beast Boy." Kijin said, smiling at him. His cheeks turned a shade of red in response.

            "It's not that big of a deal…" 

            "Well," Robin said, starting for the door, "Shall we have dinner?" 

            Raven stared at Kijin as she stayed close to Beast Boy and conversed with him brightly. Every time she smiled, or their hands brushed together, Beast Boy's cheeks would flare red and he would stutter; like some adolescent, meeting a girl for the first time, what an incompetent fool.

            'Stupid boy,' Raven thought in her mind. 'What's he good for anyway? I don't care at _all about what he thinks of that girl. Because as of now, I __hate him, talking about me behind my back! I bet all he said was snide remarks and cruel words.'  These thoughts may have been harsh and unforgiving, but when Beast Boy turned around and locked eyes with Raven, she felt her heart flutter. This was _not_ good… Jealousy was taking a deep root in her mind…_

            'Why am I thinking these things! Why am I being so rude? What am I doing?' Raven suddenly began to panic. 'I need to meditate… _really_ bad. Stupid Jealousy.'

            "Raven?"

            Raven gave a start and looked into a pair of deep green eyes. She sighed and turned away. "Not right now, Starfire…"

            Starfire blinked. "What do you mean, Raven? If not now, then when?"

            "When what?" Raven asked, looking strangely at her friend.

            "When will you put, Beast Boy down?" 

            Raven blinked, then blushed deeply. Without her knowing it, she had levitated Beast Boy and he was not floating near the ceiling, hitting his head every few seconds. When had she activated her powers? And without knowing it to boot? It couldn't be jealousy, could it? Could it have taken a strong enough root to activate her powers without her consent.

            _You had better belive it, Raven…_

            No! Raven's eyes went wide… no no no no no! It couldn't be strong enough to _communicate_ with her! Not now! Not without the mirror!

            _I am, I told you I didn't wait sixteen years to appear for nothing. I'm the second strongest emotion you'll receive. So, good luck with dinner tonight…_

            "Raven, what's wrong? I didn't think I-" Beast Boy,  began. Raven quickly took control of her powers and dropped beast boy, he fell a good eight feet onto his bottom.

            "Anou…" He moaned, rubbing his lower back.

            "Shut up, Beast Boy!" Raven hissed, then stomped forward and took her place next to Robin, who was snickering.

            "Raven," He whispered behind his hand, a smug smile playing on his lips. He knew there was "Is there something you're not telling the class?" 

            Raven turned to glare at the masked boy. "Shut up, Robin…" 

            He snickered again. "Raven, I think you and I should have a heart-to-heart chat after dinner, don't you think?" 

            The cloaked girl looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

            "I mean… there's something you need to tell someone… I can sense it." 

            Raven blushed instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Oh, yes you do… I'll meet you on the roof after Kijin leaves, deal?"

            "I'm not promising anything," Raven scowled as she entered the kitchen/dining room. 

            "Oh, I know. You never promise anything…" Robin smiled knowingly at his friend, then turned to the group. "So what did you order, Best Boy?"

            "I got you guys some sea-food and some chicken… but I haven't been able to put it on serving platters yet." He said, walking behind the counter. 

            "Oh, let me help," Kijin asked politely.

            "Um… I guess…" Beast Boy wasn't really used to having much help, and it was strange to see some one offer it so freely. She followed him behind the counter, and opened a box. Beast Boy reached in a drawer to get a serving spoon, but before his fingers closed in on one, he saw Kijin was half way done putting the food out… with chopsticks?? 

            "Whoa…" Beast Boy said, staring at her.

            "Huh?" The blue-haired girl questioned, turning to look at her companion. "What's the matter?"

            "I've never seen anyone use chopsticks before… at least, not that well…" 

            Kijin blushed. "I lived in Japan for several years, when my father was working there… you can't survive unless you know how to use chopsticks…"

            "Oh?" Cyborg questioned. "You lived in Japan?"

            "Mm-hm." Kijin took the serving platters to the table, then set out the plates. 

            "I lived in Japan for a while too, while they were working on me. I really enjoyed living there, it's so different from North America."

            "Really?" Kijin asked, suddenly very interested in this new information. She sat down across from him. "What city did you live in?"

            "Tokyo for a couple years, then they sent me to Kyoto. Japan _is_ the best place to go for electronics." He laughed, Kijin chuckled with him. The two continued to converse for several more minutes before Beast Boy sat down next to Kijin. 

            "Well… help yourself!"

            Raven diligently watched Beast Boy and Kijin during diner, although she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she _cared about them… or their relationship. It didn't matter… _at all_. It wasn't as if this Kijin girl was actually his _girlfriend_ or anything… it was just some stupid… thing. _

            'Calm down, Raven,' she thought to herself. 'You don't want to make anything explode… or something. Besides, this has _nothing_ to do with you.'

            She took a deep breath and calmly ignored the world for a while. If she didn't keep her head, something was going to explode, or implode, or levitate… again. 

            After dinner, Kijin and Starfire cleaned up the dishes together, and Kijin made tea and coffee, then set out her cookies. Everyone seemed to be so _excited_ to have homemade cookies, and kept praising her for her thoughtfulness and otherwise. Except Raven, she didn't care about stupid cookies… it was probably easy to make such things anyway!

            _Well… why don't you try it yourself? Make cookies for the group?_

            Raven glared for a few long moments at nothing in particular. 

            Then, after all that time, Kijin finally left. 

            And Raven felt suddenly relived.

            "So…?" Beast Boy asked innocently as he returned from seeing Kijin off. "What do you think?"

            "She's really nice, BB." Cyborg said, blushing lightly. He and Kijin talked _a lot_ during dinner, and Cyborg couldn't help but feel very connected to this new girl. There was so much they had in common, and she _was really pretty to top it all off. _

            Raven looked up at Beast Boy, nonchalance shining in her eyes. "She's fine, but answer me a question, Beast Boy."

            He blinked strangely for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, but only if you promise not to levitate me again. That really sucked."

            "Mmm… I _guess so… although it _was_ pretty funny to see you up there… why is Kijin green, anyway?" _

            "Oh that's right, I didn't get the chance to tell you!" he smiled at her brightly. "Kijin is a shape-shifter, like me. I wanted everyone to meet her… you know, just in case we need some back-up or something." He looked a little sheepish as his true intentions of the introduction came out. 

            Robin smiled softly, looking up at Beast Boy. Was he trying to find a home for a lost soul like himself? "Does she do hand-to-hand combat?"

            Beast Boy nodded. "Yep. She studied ninjitsu when she was in Japan, and a little bit of kendo. Right now she's studying Tae Kwon Do." 

            "That's amazing!" Robin said, fascinated that she was so active in martial arts. "Well, you tell her next time we train, she's more than welcome to do so with us." 

            Raven scowled angrily at her masked companion, for provoking more interaction with the green goddess. "Hmph." 

            "Raven?" Beast Boy questioned innocently. "Is something the matter?"

            "No… everything's fine." She snipped, turning to glare at him.

            "Well!" Robin said suddenly and loudly, to draw the attention away from Raven. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

            Starfire looked up at him, blinking. "Turn in what?"

            Robin laughed and stood up, heading for the door. "It means I'm going to bed."

            "Oh… right!" She smiled brightly at him. "Good night, Robin. I hope your sleep cycle is pleasurable."

            Cyborg and Beast Boy snorted, trying to hold in their laughter where as Robin's face was now turning a lovely shade of deep crimson.

{Insert Standard Disclaimer}


	4. Raven Talks

SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to get it out! But I hope you're enjoying it, I might write a sequel if the urge hits me. Or something of the sort. Have a nice day, and review if you like it!

_Chapter 4: **Raven Talks**_

(February 11, 2004) 

            Raven opened the door that led to the roof, and looked out at the night sky. It was nearing eleven o'clock, so the sky was pitch black and glittering with tiny diamonds, making everything seem even more beautiful.

            "Pretty, isn't it?" A voice asked from her left. 

            She turned and glared at her masked companion, who had interrupted her solitude. Robin just laughed good-naturedly, moving aside to show that Raven should take her place beside him for their talk.

            Raven took a step forward, as if being cautious about how to approach him, then quickly took a step back. "I didn't come up here for you, I came up here to be alone!" She turned to leave, but Robin grabbed her forearm quickly, refusing to let her run.

             "Hey." He said kindly, looking into her eyes with sincerity, "I think you need to talk to some one."

            Raven shook her arm free, glared at him again, then walked to the edge of the roof. She leaned over the railing and looked down at the unsettled waters below her. It was as if the waters reflected Raven herself, or more specifically: her emotions. "I don't know. It's difficult to explain."

            Robin watched her carefully, studying her expressions to better understand her. "You seem angry lately. has Rage gotten loose again?"

            Raven sighed and fell to the floor of the roof, burying her face in her hands. "It might as well! It would be better than this!"

            Robin's brow furrowed in confusion as he approached her carefully. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to offer support and comfort. "Come on, Raven." He said softly pulling her hair away from her face. "This isn't like you. Tell me what's wrong and we can work it out."

            She shook her head and looked up at him sniffing through tears. Robin tried not to shout with surprise, _Raven_ was _crying!!_ This had to be something monumental in order to make someone as strong willed as Raven cry. 

             "Robin." She began softly. "I know I can trust you, so will you promise to not tell any one?"

            "About what? You crying?" 

            Raven shook her head and took a deep breath. ". My emotions are received one by one, since the day I was born, however I don't have every emotion yet."

            Robin looked at her strangely. She wasn't making any sense! What did all of this have to do with her current state? Unless. unless a new emotion was causing her such distress. He leaned forward and listened attentively to his companion.

            "As the emotions take longer to appear, the stronger they become." She took a long breath. "I received my second-to-last emotion today. and she said the last one isn't far behind." 

            Robin stared at her in surprise. "What?"

            "She's been controlling most of my actions without me knowing it today. like when I was levitating Beast Boy. I didn't even know it! She's powerful enough to tap into my powers without my consent! She's even powerful enough to communicate to me without the mirror." Raven buried her face in her hands again, feeling more tears or frustration come to her eyes. "I don't know what to do! I'm so frightened! If my last emotion comes."

            Robin held her close, trying to comfort her. "Hey, Raven? Calm down. no matter what, we'll always be here for you. Me, Cyborg, Starfire. Beast Boy."

            Raven felt color come to her cheeks and she looked at her masked companion strangely. Why was he bringing the little green pest into this? It was _his_ stupid fault in the first place!

            "We're here for you." Robin  said again.

            Raven nodded and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. "I just. I just feel so helpless." There was a moment of silence. "I _hate_ feeling helpless." 

            Robin rubbed her back carefully. "Hey, come on. It's going to be all right. You never know, if you obtain your last emotion everything could turn out okay!"

            Raven looked up at Robin with skeptical eyes. "Are you forgetting the planet I'm from?"

            Robin laughed lightly. "I guess." There was a moment of awkward silence, finally he turned back to the girl in his arms. "Raven? Am I permitted to ask what emotion you have recently received?"

            Her cheeks flushed instantly. "Do you promise not to mock me?" 

             "Promise."

             "Jealousy." She turned away. "When I found out about Kijin."

            Robin smiled, so there was more to this than he originally expected. "Oh. is that so? That's very interesting."

            Raven glared at him. "You say one word of this to anybody, and I swear I'll levitate you so high, it'll take you a month to come back into the atmosphere!"

            Robin laughed lightly. "I wouldn't want to put you through all that trouble, Raven." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

            Beast Boy wandered into the dark and barren living room. It was nearing five in the morning, and he wasn't able to sleep all night. All he could do was lie on his back, stare at the ceiling and think. After tonight, he _never_ wanted to think again. it sucked big time. Not only did he have the biggest headache in his _life,_ there were things he wished he _hadn't_ thought about. 

             Number One: How Kijin and Cyborg were getting to be rather 'buddy-buddy' at dinner that evening.

             Number Two: Why the previous statement didn't seem to bother him in the least.

             Number Three: Why was he so damn worried about what Raven thought, especially about Kijin.

             Number Four: Why did Robin's before-dinner statements stay so boldly in his mind? '_Do you _like_ Raven?_' Of course he liked her! How could you not!? She was _Raven_ for Pete's sake! 

             Number Five: He _really_ needed to put something interesting on his ceiling. 

            Beast Boy turned on some low-lights and walked to the couch, determined to find _something_ to take his mind off thinking. Maybe he should watch some reality television; _that_ was enough to make your brains turn to jelly. 

            "What are you doing here?" A pair of very pretty, very deep, and yet very tired, lavender eyes turned to look at him.

            "Oh! Uh. Hey, Raven." Beast Boy blushed and looked surprised to see another living soul in the dark room. "What's going on?"

            Raven looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I asked you first." 

            Beast Boy sighed deeply and flopped next to her on the couch. He took a moment before he found the right reply to her question. "I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking."

            Raven snorted, but looked somewhat intrigued. "You? Thinking? What about?"

            "I don't know." He shrugged. "A lot of things, I guess."

            There was a long, slow silence between them for a few moments. Raven looked over at her companion and sighed. "Hey, Beast Boy?"

            The green male looked up at her. "Mm?"

            "I'm sorry. about last night. I didn't mean to levitate you and all that." She said carefully, worried about treading on any ground that included Jealousy. 

            "Oh," Beast Boy said calmly, looking at her with acceptance, "I know you didn't mean to. It's fine, I wasn't hurt or anything."

            Raven let a_ very_ small smile pass over her lips, and she nodded. "Well."

            "So."

            There was a long strain of silence again, as the two seemed to contemplate on what to say next. Beast Boy took the opportunity to look over at his companion, and just watch her for a while, in the soft, dim, gray light of pre-dawn. Raven was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She always looked so peaceful, calm, placid. even to the point of nonchalance; but there was always something in her eyes that showed that she cared. That thought made Beast Boy feel so warm inside, to know that someone cared about him. 

             "So." Beast Boy began, sinking deeper into the sofa. "What'cha doing out here so early?"

             "Nothing in particular," Raven replied, feeling her cheeks turn a lovely shade of crimson. "I couldn't sleep either." 

            Beast Boy looked mildly surprised. "Really? Something troubling you?"

            In those deep-green, innocent eyes of his, Raven found more than anything she had ever imagined. In those eyes she saw comfort, companionship, friendship. she felt complete when she looked into those eyes, and she felt almost strong enough to tell him her problems.

             Keyword there: _almost._ She had no intention of telling him anything having to do with the recent arrival of Jealousy, especially since his stupid relationship with that Kijin chick was part of it. 

            "No." Raven whispered, turning away. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. "I guess I've been under a lot of stress recently."

            Beast Boy smiled comfortingly at his companion. "I understand, Raven."

            'No.' Raven thought, feeling her lungs grow weak as she thought about her last emotion to arrive soon. 'You have _no_ idea what it's like. to anticipate your demise.'

            "We'll always be here for you. don't worry." Beast Boy smiled lopsidedly. "I'd offer you a hug, but I have a feeling you'd refuse."

            Raven glared. "Touch me, and I will _purposefully_ make you levitate." 

            Beast Boy laughed nervously in response. "Completely understood." He stood up and looked at her, brightly. "I'm gonna go make some food, want some?"

            Raven blinked for a moment, then nodded and stood up. "As long as it's not your stupid tofu."

            "Hey!" Beast Boy laughed good-naturedly. 

            In a few hours everyone was up and set to milling around Titan Tower. Robin was training, Starfire had finished her lambrequin and was now working on some crazy purple wreath, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and Raven was reading. Rain poured down outside, dampening the spirits of the teens. 

            After a while Beast Boy put down the controller. "I just don't feel like it today."

            Raven looked up at him, mildly surprised. Beast Boy very rarely just stopped playing video games, especially with his favorite opponent. This was strange. something must have been bothering him.

            Cyborg sighed and nodded, sinking into the couch and looking out the window. "I understand, man."

            Raven blinked several times, trying to register what had happened exactly. _Both_ of them had said 'no' to video games. _Video games_, their whole lives revolved around video games! Uh-oh. something _had_ to be up! 

            Starfire looked up at them, confused. "This is strange for both of you. What is the matter?" She asked, putting down the bright purple boughs for her wreath, and walking toward them. She placed her hand on both of their heads, and looked into their eyes. "You both feel normal temperature."

            Beast Boy smiled and pulled away. He shrugged nonchalantly at the redhead. "I guess I'm just feeling a little out of it today, Star. Nothing to worry about."

            She blinked and nodded, then turned to Cyborg. "And you, Cyborg?"

            He shrugged as well. "I'm good, Star. Don't worry about it."

            "It's not like either of you to refuse playing video games." Her innocent eyes darted from friend to friend.

            "I didn't get much sleep, Star," Beast Boy said, finally giving an explanation. "I'm a little tired."

             "Perhaps you should rest?" Starfire questioned.

             "Maybe."  

            _RING!_

             Everyone gave a slight start, and looked at the phone. Who would be _calling_ them? They hoped it wasn't a bill collector, they didn't fight crime for nothing, you know.

            Beast Boy went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Kijin! Hey, how are you?."

            Raven scowled and turned back to her book, as Starfire went to talk with Kijin as well. Stupid girl. who cared about her?

             _Jealous, are we?_ A voice inside of her questioned. 

            Raven scowled again, at nothing in particular. Stupid emotion, she _didn't_ need it! 

            _You may not _want_ me, but you _need_ me, Raven. otherwise you'd never get all your emotions. _Jealousy laughed smugly at her host. _And I know you're just _dying_ to find out what happens next._

'Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!' Raven hissed to herself, standing up and beginning to exit the living room. She was going to control this emotion, no matter what, and meditation was a start. 

            ". Sure! . I'll see you in a little bit, then? . Okay! Bye!" Beast Boy hung up the phone and Raven stopped mid-step. She turned to look at him with a surprised gaze. Was Kijin coming for _another_ visit? She had to see her _again?_ Perhaps Raven was in need of more meditation than she originally thought. 

            "Was that Kijin?" Cyborg questioned, looking over at his green friend.

            Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, she just called. She's gonna come over in a little bit." 

            "Oh?" Cyborg tried to sound uninterested, but to no avail, Raven had caught his tone of voice and looked at him with interest. _Cyborg_ had fallen under her spell as well? It was strange to see someone as self-confident as Cyborg fall under the spell of a girl, no matter how charming she may be. 

             "Yeah. I guess I'd better go tell Robin," Beast Boy started for the door.

            "I'll get him." Raven said, quickly sliding out the door. 

            "Uh. thanks, Raven." Beast Boy stuttered in a confused way.

            Raven looked back at Beast Boy's face, scowled and walked away again. Stupid boy, he only managed to make things more difficult than they should be.

            As Raven walked down the steps to the training room she heard music blasting at full sound. She shook her head and smiled a little. Robin always blasted his music, it was a wonder the other Titans couldn't hear him all the way upstairs. 

            Raven laughed as she opened the door. Robin wasn't even training, he was sitting on a bench reading a magazine. He looked up at her and blushed as she caught him red-handed.

            "So," Raven said, walking to the stereo and turning off the song. "_This_ is how you train, is it?"

            His blush turned into a smile. "I was taking a break."

            "Did you even start?"

            Robin thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Nope." 

            Raven sat down next to him, ever since their talk last night, she felt as though she could trust Robin more than anyone else in the world. There was something between them that made her feel ver protected, almost like Robin was a big brother she never had. or wanted. He looked over at her with curiosity, noticing the look on her face.

            "What are you doing down here anyway, Raven?" He asked. 

            Raven sighed deeply, and the good aura around her vanished. "Beast Boy just got off the phone with Kijin."

            "Oh? And?"

            The lavender-haired girl scowled. "She's coming over."

            "Oh, that's good. maybe _she_ can motivate me to train," Robin laughed as Raven glared at him. "I'm only joking."

            There was a moment of silence as Robin grew serious. He looked her in the eyes and his voice grew calm, but questioning. "Raven. Can I ask you a question?"

            Raven gave him a strange look in response. "Sure, I guess." 

            "How do you feel about Beast Boy?" 

            There was a long period of silence as Raven's cheeks grew an amazing shade of crimson. What exactly gave him the right to ask such a promiscuous question! And where did he get off thinking there was something between her and beast boy! She couldn't stand the green little monster, all he ever did was get on her nerves! Even _ their_ heart-to-heart talks always ended in snide comments. like this morning. didn't it?

            "What are you talking about!?" Raven protested immediately. "I can't _stand_ Beast Boy and you know it! Everyone knows it!"

            Robin put up his hands in defense. "Hey! Come on now. It was just a question. I just noticed they you and him have been acting differently since he was in your mind."

            Raven snorted skeptically, crossing her arms and scowling. "It's been nearly a year since he invaded _my_ privacy, and I can say that there is _nothing_ between us." 

             "Oh?" Robin asked with mild surprise. "I asked Beast Boy the same thing. and he didn't give me an answer either."

            "I just gave you an answer!" Raven snapped. 

            Robin smiled and stood up. "Yes, but you didn't give me a truthful one." He walked out of the room, leaving Raven to stare at him in utter surprise. 

            What he was saying was utter _nonsense!_ There was no way in _hell_ that Raven could have any sort of romantic feeling for _Beast Boy_. First off, he was ridiculously annoying! Secondly, he didn't eat _normal_ food. Thirdly, he always had that stupid happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Fourthly, he paid _far_ too much attention to her. Fifthly.

            Raven buried her face in her hands. "Damnit! Stupid Robin! He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

             _Perhaps he does._ a voice laughed from inside her.

            'You shut up!' Raven glared.

            _Oh? And why should I? Because Robin's words hit a little too close to home?_ The voice sneered. Raven stood up and walked out of the training room, not giving another thought to the voice that still taunted her thoughts. 

            _I _am_ your emotion, Raven. I know what you think about. what you dream about._ The voice grew more wicked as it spoke to its host. 

            'I don't dream! I don't have a need to!' Raven thought angrily as she climbed the steps. 

            _Oh, everyone dreams_ the voice replied calmly, almost conversationally. _It's whether you remember your dreams or not, that counts. And if I recall, Raven, you don't like to remember your dreams._

'That's because there's no point in it!' She growled. 

            _Oh! _The voice laughed at her host. _Look who's coming._

            Raven glanced down the hall and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kijin all conversing animatedly. She watched as the two charmed, young men hung on Kijin's every word. It was disgusting! Raven didn't care how cute she was, there was no need to soak the carpet with drool.

            Kijin's eyes locked with Raven's and she smiled brightly and waved in response. "Raven! It's so nice to see you again, how are you doing?" She took a few quick steps and met the dark young woman halfway down the hall. 

            Raven choked back some rather snide remarks and managed a slight glare. "I'm cranky."

            "Oh." Kijin asked, looking genuinely sad. Suddenly her mood brightened. "Beast Boy said that you liked to play chess and I was hoping you could play with me." 

            "Robin plays as well." Raven said, wondering _why_ this stupid girl wanted to play chess with _her._

            "Yes, I know. but I don't want to play with Robin. I want to play with you." She smiled again, and Raven had to fight the urge to barf. Why was this girl so sickeningly cute!? 

            "_Why?_" Raven sneered. 

            Kijin blinked, catching on quickly to her cruel tones and wondering why she was doing so. She only wanted to be friends, it felt almost as if Raven were lonely. Kijin didn't want anyone she knew to be lonely.

            "I want us to be friends!" Kijin responded as she tried to counteract the dark mood with a brighter one.

            Raven stared at the innocent girl for a long while, looking into her eyes, examining her hair, her skin her clothes. finally, Raven made a sound of boredom. "I've got things to do." She sighed and looked back at the Green Goddess, whose face had fallen into despair. "Maybe later."

            Kijin's smile brightened immediately. "Okay! I'll make sure you don't forget your offer."

             "Sure. whatever." Raven walked away, scowling angrily. Stupid girl! Why'd she have to be so damned cute, and Raven lack in any adorable feature whatsoever!?

            Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and blinked. "Whoa. have you ever seen Raven be so rude?"

            Cyborg shook his head, looking just as surprised. "No way. I mean, she's not Miss Friendly or anything, but I've never seen her be so nasty to anyone."

            Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. "Think it's got something to do with Rage?"

            "Nah. if that were the case, Kijin wouldn't be alive." Cyborg said practically.

            Kijin turned back to her companions. "Is something the matter with Raven?"

            Beast Boy smiled. "Don't worry, Kijin. she's just having some issues right now, nothing to be worried about."

            Cyborg looked at his female companion and decided to bold a question. "Hey, Kijin?"

            She looked up and him and smiled again. "Hm?"

            "Do you know how to play backgammon?" He asked, avoiding her eyes for a moment as he felt his body temperature rise.

            Kijin shook her head. "No? Do you?"

             "Yeah. I was hoping we could play together or something." Cyborg's cheeks flushed an innocent red.

            Kijin smiled innocently, blushing as well. "Would you like to teach me?"

             "Yeah!"

            Beast Boy followed the two to the living room, smiling. There was something between the two of them, and quite frankly it had to be one of the (for lack of better wording) _cutest_ things that he had ever seen. Go Cyborg! 

{Insert Standard Disclaimer}


	5. PreArrival

**GOMEN-NE!!**

I'm so sorry this has taken me SO LONG to get out… L it's not fair… Stupid play. Anyway! Here it is… nearing the conclusion of "Boy Meets Girl"!

Thank you for reading, enjoy!

            Robin strolled into the living room and smiled as he saw the Green Goddess sitting at a table and listening intently to Cyborg as he explained backgammon. Starfire watched the two of them and questioned every so often on the rules of the game. Beast Boy was sitting near-by reading a magazine and not paying too much attention to his surroundings. 

            "Hey." Robin said nonchalantly as he approached Beast Boy.

            "Yo." He smiled up at his friend. "What's up?"

            "You're not playing backgammon?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow with slight surprise. "With Kijin?"

            Beast Boy glanced over at Kijin and Cyborg, who were both blushing lightly, then shook his head and smiled back at his masked companion. "Nope. I think I'll stay out of this one." 

            Robin smiled and sat next to him. "So, what's the deal then?"

            Beast Boy shrugged and lowered his voice. "With Kijin? I think she's got a thing for Cyborg. Good for him, he deserves it."

            "Oh… I'm glad you think that." Robin said. "But, what about you? Don't you deserve something?"

            Beast Boy blushed instantly. "Hey, Robin… listen, you're meddling in things that shouldn't be meddled in."

            Robin raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy never said the word 'meddling', this had to be something monumental for him to use such prose. "Like…?"

            "You… you asked me a question last night that's been bothering me lately…" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide whether or not he should tell Robin of his thoughts of the dark woman. His thoughts had often wandered back toward her and what she may, in turn, feel for him. Or not feel for him… as the case may be. 

            "You and Raven?"

            Beast Boy sighed deeply, closing the magazine and staring out the large window at the dark rain clouds. "I wish you wouldn't put it like that…"

            "So," Robin began knowingly, staring out the same window. "There _is_ something going on."

            Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably again, then turned back to his good friend. "Well… _yeah._ I mean… it's _Raven._ How can there _not_ be something going on? But… whatever it is, I'm sure it's one-sided." 

            Robin smirked slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure, Beast Boy… There are a lot of things about Raven that are shrouded in mystery." 

            "That's for sure…" Beast Boy said sardonically.

            "So, why don't you talk to Raven about it?"

            Beast Boy laughed darkly. "Are you kidding me? Talk to Raven? You've got to be insane, Robin. Even if she _did_ have _feelings,_ do you honestly think she'd share them with _me_? I'm the bane of her existence, her whole world would function far more efficiently if I wasn't in it." 

            Robin was a little shocked at his dark outlook on poor Raven. True, she may be a little tough on Beast Boy, but… there was always something subliminal about her nature. It was as if she was trying to hide something from everyone, especially Beast Boy. He looked his friend firmly in the eye. 

            "You never know, Beast Boy… there's a lot about Raven all of us don't know." 

            "Tell you what," Beast Boy said conversationally, turning from the window to his masked companion. "I'll talk to Raven about my feelings as soon as you talk to Starfire about yours."

            Robin blushed instantly and glanced over at the redhead, who had made a move with Kijin, and did something terrible to Cyborg. He turned back to Beast Boy, who was smirking knowingly at his companion. There wasn't much the boy wonder could hide from the team, especially Beast Boy. 

            "Am I that obvious?" He asked sheepishly.

            Beast Boy chuckled. "Not to her."

            Robin opened his mouth to speak, when the room was suddenly filled with a musical beeping noise. He sighed and pulled the blinking gadget off his belt. 

            "What is it?" Kijin asked, looking up from the game of backgammon.  

            Cyborg looked at Robin, who sighed in response and replaced his blinking mechanism on his belt. 

            "Random Evil Guy X." Robin stood up, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven walked into the living room seconds later.

            "So?" She asked. "What's going on?"

            "Random Evil Guy X." Robin replied again. 

            "And we're wasting time with this?" The dark woman questioned with frustration. She had been conversing with her emotions, and most of them were getting out of control. With the arrival of Jealousy and the fear of her last emotion, most of her older emotions were becoming restless. If she took too much time off meditating, it could prove to be disastrous for her mental health. 

            Kijin stood up and walked to the Titans. "May I join you?"

            Raven glared at the girl. Stupid girl… she just wanted to show off. 

            Robin shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to endanger anybody, but at the same time Kijin _could_ be a lot of help. He weighed the pros and cons for a moment.

            "Alright…" he said carefully. "But promise to be careful."

            Kijin smiled, brightly. "Promise!"

            Robin nodded, then turned back to the rest of the team. "Titans, GO!"

            (AN: I apologize in advance, battle scenes are _not_ my forte. Gomen-nasai -_-;;;)

            "Beast Boy, duck!"

            The green tiger ducked its head and rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding some disaster of a sort. He hopped back up on all fours and growled at Random Evil Guy X, who was currently throwing the last of everything he had at the six fighters. Kijin was an amazing physical fighter, both in and out of her transformations, thus adding a great advantage to the Titans. 

            "THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!!" Random Evil Guy X moaned, throwing up his arms and glaring at the six of them. "I'd be able to take over the world if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

            Kijin rolled her eyes as she cocked her hips to one side and laughed.. "As if we've never heard _that_ one before…"

            Random Evil Guy X (REGX) turned and glared at the Green Goddess for shooting down his comment. "You shut up."

            Kijin stuck out her tongue at him and sneered. "Make me."

            "Not a problem…" He took aim for an attack, but Kijin noticed in advanced and jumped out of the way of the energy surge. With that, she spun around and kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to the ground.

            "You suck," She teased, laughing down at her fallen opponent.

            Beast Boy approached REGX, and stared down at him, then at Kijin. "Amazing…" He said in awe. "You are so COOL!"

            Kijin blushed and looked away innocently. "Just doing my civil duties… helping keep the environment clean and all that…"

            Raven rolled her eyes at the Green Goddess' comment. 

            It was then that REGX, decided to take one last shot. Only this time he tried for a simpler target: Beast Boy. 

            "Watch out!" Kijin yelled then jumped into the blast, pushing Beast Boy out of the way, but gathering the brunt of the attack. She instantly fell to the ground, curling in pain on the damp cement. 

            "KIJIN!!" Beast Boy cried, jumping forward. He held her head off the ground and looked into her face, which was contorted with expressions of pain. She'd taken _his_ hit… for him. 

            "Quick!" Robin called urgently to the other Titans, "We need to get her to a hospital!"

            Kijin shook her head, still convulsing in pain. "No… I'm good…"

            Robin stared down in shock at her. "What are you _talking_ about!? You're in a serious condition here!"

            Kijin shook her head. "I don't like the hospital… please don't make me go…"

            Cyborg bent down and gathered her up gently. "I'll take you, Kijin…" He said softly and kindly. "I don't want you to be hurt… please go, for me?"

            The seriousness of the situation didn't stop Kijin's cheeks from turning an amazing shade of red. "I'm sorry, Cyborg… I promised I wouldn't get hurt."

            He held her closer. "I don't blame you…"

            Kijin's body then fell limp, and Cyborg turned to stare steely at the other Titans, showing utter hatred for the _thing_ on the pavement.  "I'll take her to the hospital… you guys take that bastard down…" 

            "Yes, Sir!" Robin said.

             Cyborg glared at REGX, who was sitting on the ground, it was a stare enough to make you pee your pants. 

            "You'll pay…" He then said a few _choice_ words and phrases that shall not be uttered here, climbed in the T-Car with Kijin, and left for the hospital. 

            Beast Boy stared at the departing automobile in shock. "I didn't know he actually _knew_ those words…" 

            "I'll say…" Robin commented, blinking in surprise. 

            Raven glared at REGX, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what should we do with this complete waste of my time?"

            Robin shrugged. "Who wants to take him to the station?"

            "I took the last one," Beast Boy backed away, holding his hands up in defense. "Not it."

            The masked teen then looked at Raven. She raised an eyebrow at the eye contact. "Try it."

            He sighed and grabbed REGX by the collar of his shirt, then proceeded to drag him across the pavement in the direction of the police station. "You owe me…" Robin stated to the other teens.

            "I will accompany you, Robin." Starfire said, taking her place next to him. 

            He smiled at her, glad to have some companionship. "Thanks, Star."

            Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, sighing deeply at the each thought about the battle.

            "Guess we better head back then…" Beast Boy finally said, looking down sadly.

            Raven furrowed her forehead, picking up on he depressed tone. That wasn't like Beast Boy. "What's wrong?"

            The green boy shifted uncomfortably, then looked up at his dark companion. "I just feel bad… like it's my fault that Kijin got hurt… She stepped into that attack to keep me safe."

            Raven glared at him, then turned away suddenly very angry. Stupid girl! She had to go and be all heroic! Stupid girl!

            Beast Boy looked back at Raven, looking very confused. Why had she been acting so strange lately? It was almost as if her emotions were in a tizzy, and weren't quite sure how they wanted to express themselves. Everything seemed to be spinning around her, anger, happiness, worry… everything.

            "Raven?" The green boy questioned tentatively. "What's wrong?"

            She glared at the ground for a moment, then stared at Beast Boy with cold, expressionless eyes. He was upset over Kijin. Why? It wasn't _his_ fault, he should know that. She was only trying to be heroic and show off! Or perhaps… perhaps there was something going on between the two? Something more that she had anticipated?

            Raven suddenly felt anger come spilling from her chest and run quickly through her body. What was so _great_ about _Kijin_ anyway!? And why was everyone so damn attracted to her!?

            "What's going on between you and Kijin!?" She yelled suddenly, her eyes turning white with anger. She clenched her fists by her sides and seethed at the green boy. 

            "Huh?" Beast Boy asked in shock, taking a step back from Raven. That question was a little off-topic, and what was she so cooked-up over? There wasn't anything really all that special going on between Kijin and him. They were really good friends, that was all.

            "You heard me!" Raven snapped loudly. "What's going on!? Are you two dating? Or mating… or something!?" She asked, glaring even harder at her companion. 

            "Mating?" Beast Boy's cheeks flushed and he shifted uncomfortably. That was certainly a promiscuous question! Especially for Raven!

            "I KNEW IT!" Raven yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Beast Boy. "I knew it!" She threw her hands in the air and screamed quite audibly in frustration. "You're fu-"

            "RAVEN!" Beast Boy snapped quickly, trying to stop Raven from waking up the whole city. What was she reacting like this! She never jumped to such absurd conclusions before! "I don't know what is wrong with you… what is going through your head? You're never this irrational." 

            "I'm sick of it! You and that stupid Kijin! What's she good for anyway!?" Raven felt something black boil up from inside and her mind began to echo with the taunts and teasing of Jealousy. Raven was losing control…!__

            Beast Boy blinked in confusion. Raven wasn't making any sense to the confused boy, all she was doing was leading him in circles. "What are you talking about? What is wrong with Kijin? She's nice, and she only wants to be your friend."

            Raven glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't want to be hers!"

            "I don't get what you're so damn upset about!" Beast Boy yelled suddenly, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "What in God's name are you yelling about!?"

            "You! You and Kijin! Damnit, you love her and for some reason that PISSES ME OFF!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy. 

            'No!' Raven screamed to herself. 'Why did I say that!? WHY!'

            Jealousy laughed. _Because…it's the truth. If it weren't the truth, I never would have appeared… think of it like that, Raven._

            Beast Boy took a shocked step back, then felt anger course through his veins. Why did she have the right to dictate his feelings!? And why was she so pissed off about him and Kijin, was she so blind that she couldn't see that Kijin loved Cyborg!?

            "Damnit, Raven! I don't _love_ Kijin! I can't!" He snapped at the lavender-haired girl. "Not when I'm in love with you!" 

            The sky cracked loudly and brightly, then the rain began to pour.

            "What…" Raven whispered, feeling water soak her clothing. 

            Beast Boy shifted, he hadn't meant for those words to come out so quickly and suddenly. He was sincere in his feelings for her, but he didn't want her to know so soon… he didn't want _anyone_ to know so soon… not even himself.

            "You heard me…" he whispered, avoiding Raven's shocked gaze. "I love you…"

            Raven stood there, rain pouring down harshly as she looked at Beast Boy. She didn't know what to say or do… why had he said such foolish words… and why did those words stop her in her tracks?

            _She's coming…_ Jealousy spoke again. _Anytime now and you will meet your last emotion, Raven…_

            "I… I have to go!" With that, Raven flew off to Titan-Tower.

            "Raven, wait!"

I don't own Teen Titans, if I did… Terra would have never existed (evil laughter) heheheheheheheeeeeeee…..


	6. Raindrops Hide Nothing

 Boy Meets Girl – Chapter 6 (March 16, 2004)  Raindrops Hide Nothing 

               Raven just continued to fly, feeling her emotions begin to lose control. Everything was running wild, and she couldn't seem to regulate anything! The world around her was spinning painfully out of her control, and she felt helpless to stop it. 

               Her head pounded and her body became weak as she raced through the cold rain, back to Titan Tower. Beast Boy hadn't helped the situation, by turning into a bird and chasing her the whole way back. Raven knew what he wanted… he wanted to apologize, but she couldn't bear to look at him. He'd let a secret emotion slip past his guard… and Raven wasn't sure if she was ready to let him repeal it.

               Finally, Raven landed on the rooftop in an unceremonious heap of drenched fabric and heaving muscles. She was soaking wet and exhausted from the frantic flight to the tower, and from her unstable emotions. As she rolled onto her stomach she let several loud sobs pierce the thick air, feeling even more pain and frustration pour through her body. 

               Her emotions were now becoming restless, wandering inside her mind, as if anxious for some great event to happen; and Raven was quickly losing all control.

               Beast Boy landed next to her, and quickly changed back into his own body. He rushed towards Raven's quivering body and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her off the wet pavement. She futilely tried to push him away, but he stayed firmly placed at her side. "Raven! Are you okay? I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for _this_ to happen… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

               Raven turned her face away. She couldn't bear to see him like this, crying over spilt milk. What's done is done… and Raven wasn't sure what to do now… except apologize for this disastrous chase. 

               "I'm sorry…" She whispered, suddenly feeling her head grow heavy and dark. She let her body go limp and mold into Beast Boy's comforting arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I-"

               "Oh, get up!"

               Raven's eyes shot open instantly, and she looked into a face identical to hers, except for a few _minor_ changes: her eyes and hair were the color of wine. 

               Raven shot to her feet and stared at the red woman. She _looked_ exactly like Raven… only her eyes and hair were wine(as before mentioned), she wore a wine-colored cloak, her leotard was cut down the front (revealing _far_ too much of her cleavage), she wore a garter-belt with fishnet thigh-highs, and a pair of red stilettos. 

               "Who… _are_ you…" Raven gasped, she was _not_ happy to se an identical version of herself in _that_ get-up; especially in front of Beast Boy. 

               "Why, Raven!" The woman said in a mock-surprised fashion, batting her eyelashes at the dark woman. "I'm surprised you don't know me… _I'm_ your last emotion!"

               "No…" Raven gasped, taking a step back. "You… you can't be strong enough to exist outside my mind… can you!?"

               The woman laughed, cocking her hips to one side and grinning broadly at her previous host. "I'm here aren't I?" 

               "Um… Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, turning toward Raven the original. "Who is she…?"

               Raven in Red turned to Beast Boy, and smiled brightly. "_You_ must be Beast Boy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you… in person I mean." She took a few steps toward the green boy, as he took a few steps back. 

               Raven glared at the embodiment of her emotion; what _exactly_ was she planing to do!? "You… you stay away from him!"

               The woman laughed. "I see Jealousy has taken a stern hold in your body… I'm quite proud of the little wench." 

               "You… you…!" Raven couldn't think of a proper curse word to call this retched being. _Why_ was she here!! "Go AWAY!"

               "I can't… not until you accept me…" The woman sneered in her face, and tapped Raven on the nose. "Dare I say… _love_ me?"

               Raven took a step back, her breath quickly leaving her lungs and her body going cold. The world around her suddenly went darker, and all she could see was this woman in front of her. It wasn't possible! She _couldn't_ love, stuff would blow up! "No… I can't…"

               "I am your last emotion, Raven… deal with it."

               "I won't accept you!" She threw up her hands to attack, but Raven in Red just turned and walked away from her.

               "You're frightfully boring… I hope you know that."

               Raven looked appalled at the idea. "I _am_ not!" 

               "Um…" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. "Do you two want some privacy?"

               "Yes" – "No" Their responses had overlapped, and only succeeded in confusing Beast Boy some more. He held his suddenly aching head, and slowly backed away from the identical Ravens. 

               "I'll just give you two some private time…" with those last words, he turned and bolted inside Titan Tower.

               "Awe…" Raven in Red said, genuinely sad. "He was so _cute_ too…" 

               "What are you doing here!?" Raven demanded immediately. "And why in God's name are you exposing _my_ body like that!?" She pointed at 'her' cleavage and fishnet thigh-highs. 

               "Do you want honest answers, or fake ones?" Raven in Red asked, hopping onto the ledge of the roof, and crossing her legs. She smiled knowingly at the woman beneath her, eye glinting with a slight playfulness.

               "Honest!" Raven snapped.

               "Honestly, I'm here to help you with the 'transition' to your adult self. The transition is far less frustrating and painful when your last emotion exists outside of your body. Feel lucky, Raven, usually the last emotion is something like Bravery or Rage."

               Raven didn't feel the _least_ bit lucky to have this woman 'helping' her.

               "And the clothes?" 

               Raven in Red smiled. "You have a very sexy body, Raven. I'm surprised you don't show it off." 

               "That doesn't mean _you_ have too!" 

               "Oh?" Raven in Red stood up and twirled around. "I like it."

               Raven held her head and sighed audibly. "What are you talking about with the 'transition'?" 

               Raven in Red nodded. "Right. You don't know about that." She cleared her throat and began to talk. "Ahem. The Transition is a short time in every Azarath native's life when they turn into an adult. This occurs when you have received all your emotions, at this time you are able to express your emotions… without stuff blowing up." 

               Raven looked surprised. "You mean… I can… I can have emotions?"

               Raven in Red nodded, approaching Raven again. "Within reason. You can't go all happy-go-lucky-kung-fu on some one, but you can express your emotions mildly without side effects."

               The dark woman raised an eyebrow, there had to be something else. Was this the part where she should accept her ultimate demise? "What's the catch?"

               Raven in Red grinned brightly. "I have to return to your body!"

               Well, _that_ didn't seem too bad. "And you do that… how?"

               "You have to admit to a certain someone that you _love_ them." Raven in Red looked Raven in the eyes firmly, refusing to let her look away. "And I'm _not_ talking about platonic love, Raven. I'm talking about _love._"

               Raven took a step back, her cheeks flushing brightly. "What are you talking about! I don't _love_ anyone!" 

               Raven in Red laughed deeply, throwing her head back in response to Raven's comment. "If you _didn't_ love someone, Raven, then the Transition would never take place, and _I_ would never have appeared. So, obviously there _is_ someone out there you love… out in that _green_ world." 

               Raven turned sharply to stare at her emotion. "Are you insinuating something?"

               "Who? Me?" Raven in Red asked, innocently batting her eyes. "Of _course_ not! I'm only saying that there is someone out there you love; in this world so filled with animals… so many _fish_ in the sea, am I correct?"

               Raven glared at the embodiment of an emotion. "Shut. Up. You don't know anything!"

               "Oh, that's right!" Raven in Red replied, suddenly very angry. She jumped off the ledge and walked severely at the dark woman.  "I've been lying dormant for years with absolutely _no_ insight whatsoever into your subconscious! I'm just talking and talking with no proof to back it up! I have _no_ idea what I'm talking about, obviously!" She hissed at her former host. Finally she slammed her foot down and pointed into Raven's face, staring deeply into her eyes. "You love Beast Boy!"

               Raven turned angrily and rose her hands, ready to fight if need be. "SHUT UP! I can't stand a single thing about him! I hate his corny jokes! I hate his stupid tofu! I hate the way he's always bothering me, trying to make me laugh and smile! I hate the way he pays attention to me and spends time with me! I hate… I hate…" Raven struggled for more things to 'hate', but her boil had cooled and all the things she 'hated' turned ut to be _quite_ the opposite. 

               "I hate how I can't show him that I love him back!"

               At that last sentence, Raven burst into tears and fell to the pavement, the rain still pouring harshly around her. "I _do_ love him… I was so jealous over Kijin… I was so angry that he didn't pay attention to me, or want to spend time with me… I love him…"

               Raven in Red smiled down at her former host. "Well, now that that's said and done, all you have to do is tell _him…_ and I'll be on my way, Raven." 

               The dark woman's eyes went wide with fear. "I can't…" She whispered. "I… I just _can't_!"

               Raven in Red rolled her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, Raven! You know, as well as I do, that he's in love with you. He told you his self! What is so frightening about telling him that you love him?"

               Raven looked away, eyes focused on the ground. How could she tell him everything that had built up over the years? All the emotions, and thoughts, and dreams… how? "I guess I'm afraid…" 

               "Of what?"

               The rain had stopped and now, and the dark clouds were parting to let the needed sun shine through, bathing Raven in beautiful afternoon light.

               "Everything… if I let him know how I feel… I'll be vulnerable to the world…"

               "I'll protect you… I'll never let anything happen to you…"

               "I know you will… wait!" Raven looked up into a pair of deep green eyes and blushed deeply. "Beast Boy!"

               Beast Boy took her hand. "Hey, Raven? Why don't you come inside? It's wet out here…" He looked kindly at her, as if he had heard the whole conversation.

               Raven blushed again and wondered how much of the conversation he really _had_ heard. She looked around for her stray emotion, but found it no where to be seen. Oh well… it didn't matter now. She was going to take the deep plunge…

               Raven glanced down at her hand, held firmly in his own and let a small smile appear on her lips. "Hey, Beast Boy?" she asked softly, letting her fingers interlock with his own.

               It was the shape-shifter's turn to blush now, Raven had never been so responsive to him before. Who _was_ that girl? She must have had a profound effect on Raven… 'Note to self: thank her later.'

               "Yeah?" He asked carefully.

               "I love you."

               Beast Boy instantly blushed a deeper red. "I… I love you too, Raven…"

               Raven turned to her companion, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him innocently and sweetly on the lips. Beast Boy kissed her back nervously, then pulled away.

               "Why the sudden change. Raven?" He asked.

               Raven smiled knowingly. "I'll tell you later tonight. Right now, let's go visit Kijin, okay?"

               Beast Boy smiled brightly at his companion. "Alright."

HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! It's FINISHED!! It only took me _half_ of forever! This last chapter feels prettier if you read it while listening to 'I Hear You Everywhere' (I think Tanaka Rie sings it) from _Chobits_. 

               Well, if you wish to know more about Raven and Beast Boy, as well as Starfire and Robin read: **Who Wants to Date Starfire?** My next story. It should be out fairly soon. Thanks for all your support for everything, everyone who reviews really makes me feel special.

               PS: I don't own Teen Titans, 'cause if I did Terra would be squashed by a rock by now! ^^


End file.
